The Final battle
by lunacat19
Summary: finally, the time to face the slashers, what will happen and who'll win ? ...


**the final battle :**

luna and the team heading to the desert, once arrived, she uses her powers to let the slashers know about her place, suddenly, three men in black robes show up, each one of 'em has a tatoo in his neck, man1 : looks like the black dragon is finally awaken. man2 :and looks pretty cooked and ready to be taken with us. man3 :why don't you just give us your powers and we'll let you go, peacefuly?. Luna :that sounds great, but i prefer to kill you first !! and she sends an energy ball to man1 that makes him fall to the ground. man2 :wow, looks like you've been practicing on these powers man3 :i guess you managed to defeat that pregnacy trap. Luna (looking furious):it was you?. Man1(standing up like nothing happened to him) :who else could it be? prepare your self to be defeated. Then Dragon gets in with Axel and K : three against one is not fair. the team tries to get in when man1 releases a power field that pushes them away all injured and powerless, Luna :guys, are you ok?. but there was no answer, so luna gets angry and attacks man1 while axel and ninja guy were with man3 and K for man2, Dragon gets hurt but manages to use with Axel their jawlan power and finish man3. While K burns man 2 to death but gets hurt too, so there is only man1 against luna, he's very powerful says axel, K :am gonna help her. but man1 pushes him away and releases a power field and stucks luna inside with him. Luna :why did you kill my parents?. Man1 : to release the black dragon's power inside of you, they begged before i slashed them(luna looking shocked) they begged me not to kill them, they were pethetic !!. Axel :don't listen to him luna, he's fooling you !!. luna (looking down and tears in her eyes) :why? why do i have to suffer because of some stuppid power (a black smoke coming around her and black energy balls in her hands)...why?...WHYYYYYYYY?? the power of the black dragon released, luna turns into a big black dragon with black smoke surrounding it , everyone woke up and looking at this huge amount of power, Hawk :ohh mother...what is this?? Shark :" what is this thing?? Lioness :oh my god, luna !! Man1 :yes, it worked !! the power of the black dragon...!! finally, it's mine the black dragon prepares to attack when suddenly, man1 turns him self into Luna's mother :Luna, my baby, you're not gonna kill your own mother are you? come to me. Axel :luna, wake up please !! K :luna !!, but the dragon sends a huge power at man1 that kills him at once then his powers go to the sky and reflect as a light that pushes everyone down.

Few minutes later, everyone wake up Axel : is everyone ok?. K :luna, where is she? he looks around then sees her laying on the ground powerless, everyone hurries toward her Axel :is she ok?. K :she doesn't look well, we need to get her to a hospital, NOW !!. Few minutes later, mr.Lee comes to the hospital :what happened to her??. Lioness :long story, then the doctor shows up, Lee :how is she?. doc :she's unstable, she lost a big amount of energy. K(grabs the doctor from his neck) :listen to me carefully, if you don't do something you and your doctors, i'll burn this place down !!. Axel(pushing him away) :calm down, they're doing their best...can we see her?. doc :sure, but she's still in coma. everyone gets into the room,K rushes to her and holds her hand :be strong luna, don't leave me alone now, please, King :poor girl, she was so brave. Shark :i wish there is something we can do. the doctor comes in :you need to let her rest now, come again tomorrow, we'll call you the moment she wakes up. Lioness :can i stay with her tonight?. doc :am sorry,you can't, come to visit her tomorrow morning.

Later that night, everyone at the center was sad and worried, waiting next to his phone, Axel :so K, tell us, since when do you know Luna?. K :"two years ago, she came to my village, we fought together since we both had super powers, she met my friends who were just like her, that's why she felt home...until the incident. Hawk :what incident?. K :three men came to town, and they wanted her powers Shark :the slashers !! K :yeah, we tried to stop them but we couldn't, they destroyed most of the village and hurt our friends, that's why Luna felt guilty and run away thinking that she put us in danger, i couldn't forget about her, she added sens to my life, that's why i followed her here... and now, i can't even imagine going back to my village without her. Hawk :you want to take her with you?. K :the slashers are gone, so what's the reason we should stay for?. Axel looks ay the window disappointed. Lioness :i hope she'll get better. Later that night, when everyone was sleeping, Axel sneaks to luna's room in the hospital and stands next to her bed :i thought you were gonna stay with us forever... but oviously you have other plans,...so... i don't know if you can hear me but... you were an essential member of the group, am gonna miss the days we spent together... i would really want you to stay with us but...anyway, be tuff and take care...( and he leaves through the window) suddenly, luna opens her eyes and looks at the window, she felt that someone was standing next to her, but didn't know who was it coz it was dark.

Axel comes back, he finds K at luna's room :couldn't sleep huh? K :how can i knowing that she's there in the hospital right now, she's a great girl, am glad i got her back axel(looking sad) :yeah, she's great, see you tomorrow.


End file.
